After hours
by Florence2011
Summary: This is just a small story. Takes place during their fith year at Hogwarts. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just a small story to pass the time. Thought are always welcome as always. Florence xoxox**

Harry was on his way back to the Common room from another detention with Snape. As he was walking up from the dungeons, he ran into Cho. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," said Harry embarrassed as he was trying to pick Cho's belongings. "Harry, I'm so sorry I was just so deep in thought and was expecting to run into anyone this late. Where are you coming from?" Cho had a slight blush on her face and was looking at the floor rather than his face as she spoke.

"I had another detention with Snape, I was just heading upstairs, you okay? Harry knew something was wrong Cho looked worried about something. "I'm fine I just got out of detention with Umbridge. She seems to think that I am over dramatic about the death of Cerdric. I now have detention with her for the rest of the week. This year seems like it may be worse than last and I didn't think that was possible."

Harry reached for Cho's hand; it was bleeding as he thought it would be. He waved his wand over it and stopped the bleeding and then kissed it ever so tenderly. It was only her first detention so he couldn't make out what the words might say but he shuddered at the thought. His own scar I must not tell lies was hard enough for him and he wasn't nearly as sensitive as Cho. "I'm sorry you are having such a bad year. I wish there was something I could do for you." Harry was surprised when she finally looked into his eyes and smiled a bit.

Cho leaned in and held the front of Harry's robes and pulled him closer to her to have a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever the kissing was turning into something more. The passions of the kisses were setting him on fire. He didn't know what had brought this on but he wasn't going to question it.

"We should move into a more secluded place, if you want to continue this. It's almost past curfew and Filch will be around soon." Cho managed to say as she pulled back from kissing Harry.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought this may be a very good night indeed. He stopped kissing her grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Knowing all the secret passage ways he knew exactly where he was going to take her. He led her behind a hidden door up a steep flight of stairs, and into a small cubby of a room. He closed the door behind him and began to kiss her again.

Cho looked around the room, having no clue where she was or how this night had taken such a turn for the better. She was getting hot from there run here, she took off her cloak. "Harry, I need you." Cho was looked deeply into Harry's green eyes. Trying to tell him to not stop kissing her, she needed more.

Harry looked at her, and saw the need in her eyes. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinned her into a wall. Once she as propped up by the wall he began to kiss down her neck on her ear lobes, down her jaw. She gasped and had one hand on his shoulder the other in his hair tugging on it slightly.

"If you don't want this to go further tell me now and we can stop," Harry pulled himself back a bit to be able to look into her eyes. "I need this; I want to go all the way if you do. Please Harry.

At the last words Harry was done. He put his hands around her waist and moved them to the floor. She was sitting with her back against the wall and her legs on either side of Harry. Harry was on his knees in front of her, edging her skirt up. Once it was up and he had full view of his knickers, he dipped under her raised skirt and Cho braced herself for what was about to come.

Harry ducked under her skirt and pulled her black thong to the side and began to lick her neither lips. He could hear Cho gasp and moan. This made him smile and he knew that she was going to enjoy this. He licked her and ate her very thoroughly, nibbling here and sucking there. Her panting was getting loader her moans were becoming closer together. Harry knew she was close so he slipped a finger in, and she nearly screamed at the intrusion with pleasure. "Please," she said with a soft but needing moan. Harry laughed he began to thrust he finger in and out of her faster. She was dripping wet and his finger wasn't causing enough friction to get to cum. He pulled his head out of from under her skirt and saw she was sitting with her head towards the ceiling. She had one hand in her hair and the other on the floor to keep her balance. Harry stuck in another finger and kept the same pace as before. She moaned again, and reached to pull Harry's hair instead of her own. "Please, I am so close please, Harry." She was bucking her hips into his fingers. Harry pulled down her shirt so her bra was over the top of it. Not having time to take it off completely and not feeling like looking for his wand he used his free hand to pull her breasts over her bra. He then began to suck and pull on her nipple; she seemed to enjoy it a lot. With his free hand he was playing with her other breast. She was bucking into him harder. The hand she had in his hair was pulling on him enough for it to hurt a little. She screamed a high pitch scream and Harry had to put his hand over her mouth and she continued to cum on his hand. After a few moments she slouched against the wall exhausted from Cumming so hard. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Is it my turn now?" He smirked at the full grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours chapter 2

Cho stared down at Harry who had just made her cum better than she had before, and it was just with his hand and mouth. Merlin he was good with his mouth. She looked down and he was smiling at her, she wasn't a Gryffindor she wasn't brave. She didn't know if she could make him feel the same way she was. She wanted to, she had only ever been with one person and it was a fast rush job not like this. She hadn't ever sucked a cock before.

She pulled herself together feeling quite wanton and in need. She pushed Harry to where he was sitting back and she spread his legs and bent down between them and kissing the top of his head. She looked up to see Harry leaning back with his eyes closed. She licked him all the way down and began to bob up and down. Harry moaned her name and this made her work harder. He was breathing deeply and she felt herself getting wet again, she kept her rhythm and she could tell he was getting close. He had his fingers in her hair pushing and pulling her down. Controlling her rhythm she was in. He was moaning louder and pulling more tightly on her hair. Her jaw was becoming a bit stiff and she was drooling down his cock from not closing her mouth. With two hard thrusts into her causing her to gag and her eyes to water he came deep in her throat. Not taking his cock out from her mouth she swallowed every drop. When he was done he pulled out from her mouth and she licked his cock clean.

"You are amazing at that." He said as he caught his breath. Knowing that it must be about midnight and they really should get going but not wanting to go yet. He decided they had time for just a bit more. Without warning Harry picked up Cho turned her around and had her on her hands and knees. Pulling her hair so it not in his way he got on his knees behind her. She was bucking backwards trying to get contact with him and he smiled. She wanted the same thing. He spread her legs a little and slipped his hand in between them to make sure she was ready. He didn't have to go far to feel she was dripping wet, she moaned at his touch. Without warning he thrust into her. She screamed his name. Merlin she was tight he had to stay still a moment and let her stretch around him. She was full and was moaning as she stretches to accommodate his size. Finally feeling like he could move again he moved in and out slowly. His hands were on her ass squeezing it, as he went in and out in a slow pace. She moaned to him, "Faster, harder please Harry." Merlin he could listen to her beg all night, but not wanting to tease her for much longer he did as she asked. He did as he was instructed and they were on the same pace for a few minutes. He felt himself getting closer and she sounded like she wasn't far off so he thrust into her a few more times and they came together falling from exhaustion.

"Harry, that was amazing," Cho said as she was trying to catch her breath. "It was I could go to sleep right now." Harry lay down beside Cho and kissed her forehead. They were both sweating profusely, lying on the cold stone floor. "Wow, it's 2 in the morning we better get to bed!" Harry sat up fast, trying to find all of their clothes.

They got dressed and began walking down the secret passage way, "You know Harry, I have detention for the rest of the week," Cho grinned up at Harry before walking down to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Harry smiled and thought he could manage to get another detention somehow tomorrow; it would totally be worth it!

When Harry went into his door room he found that not everyone was asleep as he imagined. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed looking worried. "Blimey Harry, where have you been, I was just about to go looking for you." Ron who looked like he was fighting off sleep but also half dressed.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to worry you. I was on my way up here after detention with Snape and I ran into Cho. We uh, got distracted and I just made my way back." Harry tried not to blush as images of his night flashed in his mind.

Ron who seemed more awake at the mention of Cho came and sat at the end of Harry's bed. "You and Cho," he asked implying that he was going to need some more details. Harry just grinned back at his friend, happy but not wanting to tell him every single detail.

"Yeah she was just getting out of detention with Umbridge and we were both in sour moods and it just kind of happens." Harry said while taking off his shoes. "I think if I'm going to try and get detention again with Snape tomorrow or today rather so I can bump into her again." Harry was thinking about what he was going to do to piss Snape off and couldn't help grinning from ear to ear about it.

"Well it seems you had a better night than me, I just did homework all night in the common room with Hermione." Ron didn't seem too pleased about it, but Harry was thankful at least he could copy some of Ron's work and then make up the rest he was going to need to catch up since he didn't do any tonight.

"Alright I'm going to sleep we have to be up early in the morning. I'll tell you more tomorrow." Harry pulled some pajamas out of his trunk and felt like he was about to pass out. Ron standing up and falling into his own bed barely making it into his covers, "night mate, and yeah I need to know where the bloody hell you found a place to shag someone in the middle of the night and not get caught."

Harry chuckled at that, tucked himself into his bed and drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts of Cho.


End file.
